dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Minor humans
This is a list of minor humans not practicing magic in the Dresden Files. Non-magical humans 5550 North Greenwood residents In "Wild Card", a pursuer chases them to their home, where they call 911 for help. Not realizing that the pursuer is at the other end of the line, they request help in what amounts to a formal invitation for him to enter the home, which he does. The Wyldfae kills them both by completely draining them of their life force, but is bored to death by the banality of their last lines. When Waldo Butters examines them, he finds absolutely nothing that could cause their death, and calls in Dresden, Murphy and Molly Carpenter to help. A magical exmination by Carpenter also yields absolutely nothing on their death."Wild Card" Alessandra In White Night, Alessandra's voice voice pours out of Thomas Raith's answering machine. She states she's desperate for him, and that she wants to see him that very night, independently from how many others there are around. She provides her phone number, making it sound as foreplay. It has an European polyglot of an accent.White Night, ch. 7 Aluki In "Cold Case", Aluki is the widowed wife of Tupiak and a close relative of Naujia. She is seen in the middle of her husband's funeral, discussing with Molly Carpenter and Carlos Ramirez about their help in retrieving the Miksani children kidnapped by the Holy Ascension of Our Lord cult."Cold Case" Asaro In "War Cry", Asaro is a young blackhaired male Venator, capable of handling submachine guns. He is the first to be killed when an agent of the Red Court raids the shoggoth's hideout|house the Venatori are in. Akkadian warrior In "War Cry", an Akkadian warrior brought his warning to King Hammurabi just in time to see Babylon destroyed by a shoggoth."War Cry" Aramis, Kevin In Turn Coat, Kevin Aramis was the manager of Windfall, a dummy corporation owned by Lara Raith. The two of them are the only ones with the authority to move large sums of money around. Lara Raith traced the money that was put into Donald Morgan's account back to Windfall, a dummy corporation she owns. It was done without her knowledge by Kevin Aramis who was coerced in some way into doing it by Madeline Raith. Harry Dresden suggests that she check at the Hotel Sax to find Madeline in the company of a mercenary named Binder - and he's certain that the body of Aramis will be found there as well.Turn Coat, ch. 37 Babylonian sentry In "War Cry", he interrupts the audience granted by King Hammurabi to an Akkadian warrior bringing him a dire warning, to warn the king of the presence of the shoggoth destroying his city. Bardalacki, Greg & Cindy In "Love Hurts Greg and Cindy Bardalacki are siblings, male and female, subject to a spell cast by a Red Court vampire, so that they fall in love with each other. They commit suicide together."Love Hurts" Barks, Sheila In Blood Rites, Sheila Barks was Arturo Genosa's personal assistant. The day after the death of Stacy Willis, She was hit and killed by a runaway car while water-skiing, where a car jumped the bridge's rail and ran into her.Blood Rites, ch. 1 Baron Bravosa's assistant In "War Cry", Baron Bravosa's assistant is a medium tall woman with light brown hair, a cyan shirt and a grey dress. She comments that the White Council must be desperate to send only four wardens. This angers Baron Bravosa who grabs her by the throat and comments that this only makes them more unpredictable and dangerous and that they should not be underestimated. Bravosa trows her against a stone wall, causing it to be destroyed. Bart In Small Favor, Bart, is a low-level thug. He is a cheap muscle, the kind to be hired on a budget. In his thirties, he is good-looking, with the body of someone who spends a lot of time in the gym. His eyes, however, are small and dark.Small Favor, ch. 19 Bart attacks Harry Dresden, but fails to hit or incapacitate him. This failure scares the hell out of him - his fear only increases when Karrin Murphy and Molly Carpenter talk to Dresden from under a veil. This and Dresden's interrogation techniques make him indicate Torelli as the person he works for. He gets in the line of fire when one of the goons he works with tries to shoot Dresden with a shotgun, and is wounded, but not particularly bad. Bartlesby, Dr. Charles In Dead Beat, Dr. Charles Bartlesby was a visiting professor at the Field Museum of Natural History. Described by a security man as "crotchety", he did not appear to be very much liked, though not enough to kill him.Dead Beat, ch. 13 At the Museum, he was doing a detailed examination of the CahokianCahokia - wikipedia artifacts, a traveling exhibit. He had two assistants, Alicia Nelson and Li Xian, who, according to the security officer interview by Henry Rawlins, were graduate students. He was found murdered at the Field Museum. There is a police investigation ongoing when Harry Dresden arrives following his own clues: magical hot spots. Miss Becton In Proven Guilty, Miss Becton is a human female, who got injured at SplatterCon!!!.Proven Guilty, ch. 17 Agent Biggs In "Dog Men", Agent Biggs is a human male. Of average build and has a calm and polite demeanor, he works for an unnamed governmental agency. He and agent Lytle meet Harry Dresden and Joseph Listens-to-Wind and warn them not to interfere with their own activity. He later almost attacks Dresden, before getting convinced to evacuate Taylor and leading his people in pitched battle against the ghouls infesting the town. Billie In Small Favor, Billie is a private trainer and hostess at the Executive Priority Health club. Billie cheerily lets Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith into the club when Dresden stated that his card didn't work. She meets him at the elevator. When she refuses to take Dresden to Ms. Demeter's office, Raith demonstrated how serious they were by twisting two heavy dumbbells together. She flees off to get clearance, then returned to escort Dresden to Ms. Demeter.Small Favor, ch. 12 Blanche, Jessica In White Night, Jessica Blanche was an employee of the Velvet Room, killed by the Skavis who left a message on her body—EX.22:18—that only a wizard would have found.White Night, ch. 3 Though the Skavis thought she was a practitioner he was targeting, she was not.White Night, ch. 6 Bonnie In White Night, Bonnie is a special trainer and hostess at the Executive Priority Health. Bonnie is a brunette, and wears a ColgateColgate - wikipedia smile.White Night, ch. 43 Bonnie is the receptionist who buzzes Harry Dresden and Karrin Murphy in to access the private elevator up to the club. She meet them at the elevator and gets Dresden a signed up to a special Platinum Club membership on Gentleman Marcone's orders, complete with a black leather gym bag. She then escorts Dresden and Murphy to Ms. Demeter's office.White Night, ch. 28 Bowers, Stanley In "Day One", Stanley Bowers, generally called Stan, is a homeless guy, who has fallen victim of a baku, and is rescued in the nick of time by Waldo Butters."Day One" Braddock, Elizabeth & Roger In "Heorot", Elizabeth and Roger Braddock are two newlyweds taking part to the Night of the Living Brews."Heorot" Elizabeth Braddock was abducted by a grendelkin as the virgin it needed to breed and spawn its offspring. She is taken from the Night of the Living Brews competition, and is later rescued by Harry Dresden, Mouse, and Ms. Gard."Heorot" Roger Braddock reports her disappearance first to a policeman, then to Harry Dresden. While the police dismiss it as something not to be taken too seriously, Dresden takes the case. While Braddock and Dresden are talking, Herbert Orson Caine intervenes, asking Braddock about the disappearance of the cask of mead Caine entered in the competition. Caine is stopped from doing any harm by the policeman present in the room. Dr. Brioche In Dead Beat, Dr. Brioche is Waldo Butters' boss, the head of the morgue at the Forensic Institute. He's scheduled to examine the body of Dr. Bartlesby, but Butters takes a look at it before he does.Dead Beat, ch. 14 Cedar, Cynthia In "Ghoul Goblin", Mayor Cynthia Cedar is the mayor of Boone Mill. She's a woman with gray hair, dark eyes and a lined face. Used to deference, she generally gets her own way. She's been Boone Mill's mayor for 15 years, having been elected for the first time in 1998. and cares very much about the town. She has an adversarial relationship with Joseph Talbot and consults the online edition of the Arcane. During her visit to Harry Dresden, she wears a black hat and gown, and a gray coat."Ghoul Goblin" Many years earlier, after completing a PhD dissertation on the influence of Egyptian ancient history in modern world, Cedar had landed a post as a junior attaché to the U.S. embassy in Cairo, which she put to good use by touring all known historical sites and many less known ones or not known at all. Visiting a mummy-filled complex, she and her guide are attacked by a number of them and are magically saved and brought away by the guide's guardian angel, who had fallen in love with Cedar, something very forbidden by the supernatural world's rules. The qarin follows her to Boone Mill. Prescott Tremaine indicates her to Harry Dresden as Mayor Cedar. After the Talbot's funeral, she pays a visit to Harry Dresden, ordering him to stay around, Joseph Talbot and Sheriff Dagget's wishes notwithstanding, going to the length to free him from jail after Dagget arrests him. She sacrifices her relationship with the qarin to save the Talbot family from their curse. Childs In Ghost Story, Childs or Mr. Childs is a troubleshooter for Gentleman Marcone, according to Karrin Murphy, his number one murderer.Ghost Story, ch. 8 He has dark mediterranean skin color and his hair is bleached blond. His unsettling eyes are gold and ivy. Childs was sent to ask Karrin Murphy if she trusted the Ragged Lady. Murphy negotiates for Northerly Island by Burnham Harbor for her answer. Murphy said she doesn't drop her guard around her but warns Childs that she considers the Ragged Lady to be one of hers and should anything happen to her that it means war: "we segue directly into OK Corral". Later at the meeting, Murphy told everyone present that she held his proxy; Felicia Raith wasn't pleased.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Chuck In The Warrior, Chuck is a subcontractor of Michael Carpenter's, a prematurely balding, thin man, who's getting acquainted with Jim Beam'sJim Beam whisky. He's unloading an electrician wire's reel from a van, when Harry Dresden notices an empty bottle of Jim Beam whisky and that Chuck is drunk on the job. Dresden helps him to carry the reel in the home he's working on. Chuck brushes off an attempt by Dresden to leave early and sober up, and Dresden winds up hexing a transformer, so that the work is delayed some. Michael Carpenter comes to investigate, and Dresden informs him about Chuck, prompting Carpenter to suggest Dresden talk to him, rather than acting. But Dresden tells him he rolls differently.The Warrior Clint In "Cold Case", Clint is an unspecified blue collar worker in Unalaska. He attempts to impose his attentions to the new Winter Lady, Molly Carpenter. She threatens him with retribution only to be interrupted by Carlos Ramirez. Coiffure Cup coffee girl In White Night, she tries to prevent Harry Dresden from barging in the hair saloon without an appointment, but fails. She has a bubbly and caffeinated smile.White Night, ch. 43 Coiffure Cup receptionist In "Down Town", she welcomes Harry Dresden and promises him that Thomas Raith will be available shortly. She is blonde and wears a skimpy black dress."Down Town" Coiffure Cup stylist In White Night, she inquires about the relationship between Thomas Raith and Harry Dresden. Courtney In The Warrior, Courtney is a child of about seven or eight years, with inky black hair, pink skin and dark eyes. Her mother looks very much like her. She chases a soccer ball on the street; she is almost hit by an electric car, only to be saved at the last possible instant by Harry Dresden. While her mother comes on the street to get her, Dresden notices the child has an old bruise on her cheek; when informed that she fell from a bike, he points out that her hands are unhurt. Courtney and her mother get in their home, before Dresden goes his way. Courtney's mother In The Warrior, Courtney's mother is a human female. Like her daughter, Courtney's mother has inky black hair, pink skin and dark eyes. Her name is unknown, Courtney's Mom being the way that Harry Dresden, thinks about her. She gets on the street to check on her daughter who is in Harry Dresden's company. When he points out there is an old bruise on her cheek, but that her hands are unhurt, so that she couldn't have fallen from a bike, she realizes that it was the moment to tackle the problems in her home. Sheriff Dagget In "Ghoul Goblin", Sheriff Dagget is the sheriff of Boone Mill. Of average height, thin, mustachioed and with lined features, Dagget has been Boone Mill's sheriff for thirty years. According to Prescott Tremaine, Dagget hasn't carried his sidearm since Bill Clinton was in office, and is disinterested in the current murders. Boone Mill is an easy place to get complacent. Sheriff Dagget believes that however out of the ordinary Carl Talbot and Sarah Patterson-Talbot's deaths are, the town needs healing more than it needs an investigation. He does not accept Harry Dresden's presence in town, so much so that at Joseph Talbot's death scene, he instructs Prescott Tremaine to arrest him on sight. Later, at Alex Talbot's death scene, he arrests Dresden himself. Darth Wannabe In "Day Off", Darth Wannabe. or Dim Lord, is a faux wizard with a grudge against Harry Dresden. According to Dresden, he is an almost inexistent talent, because there's no charge to the air even when he's angry and ready to fight. He is followed by four other people, two men and two women. He is dressed all in black, Goth-style. He's parked by Dresden's apartment in a black van painted with flaming skulls, inverted crosses, goat-head pentacles and the like. He waits for Harry Dresden to return home so he can exact vengeance for Dresden's interference with an ineffective curse he has cast, and takes offence when Dresden does not take him seriously. Later, he throws a smokepipe bomb in Dresden's apartment. Officer Dean In "Bigfoot on Campus", Officer Dean is a police officer among the first officers appearing at Irwin Pounder's destroyed University dorm. He is also the officer charged with interrogating Harry Dresden and, while extremely skeptical, he realizes that Dresden takes his statement very seriously. This prompts him to put Dresden in the drunk tank to get a night's worth of sleep."Bigfoot on Campus" Deckter, Burt In "Last Call", Bert Decker is the owner of the Left Hand Goods arcana store. A shriveled little toad of a man, with loose skin, a fake tan, incongruous raven-black hair streaked with silver and beady eyes, he sells Caine some high quality very pure bloodstone. When Meditrina Bassarid contacts him for more than he has available, he sends her to Caine. Later, Karrin Murphy and Harry Dresden have to rough him up to get information on her."Last Call" Derek, Evelyn In Turn Coat, Evelyn Derek is a female lawyer at Smith, Cohen and Mackleroy, a law firm in Chicago. Derek is a slender, sleek woman, with short-cropped raven black hair. She wears unrimmed glasses, under which her deep green eyes can peer out. She loves modern, glass, and Space-age styled funiture, her large office being filled with the stuff.Turn Coat, ch. 22 Derek hires Vincent Graver to watch Harry Dresden. Dresden soulgazes her and sees that she is under a form of mind control, induced by the someone in the White Court. He makes her as comfortable as possible, since there is not much he can do right then to undo the damage. Dresden deduces that it's Madeline Raith who paid her to hire a detective and rewires her mind. He brings it to the attention of Lara Raith.Turn Coat, ch. 24''Turn Coat, ch. 27 Donovan In "Curses", '''Donovan' is a human male, dressing expensively and feeling out of place in Harry Dresden's office. He admits to being part agent and part attorney. He hires Harry Dresden to remove the Billy Goat curse on Wrigley Field, negotiating with some skill for a lower fee. However, he fails to understand the reason behind Dresden not removing the curse and not charging him anything."Curses" Dougherty In "Wild Card", Detective Manny Jordan is a human male Chicago Police Department detective who approaches Karrin Murphy, inquiring what is there in Manny Jordan's murder to interest Special Investigations. Her answer, that police always stick for their people, is enough for him to tell her what little he's got available. Father Douglas In The Warrior, Father Roarke Douglas, which Harry Dresden nicknamed Buzz, is a human priest.He is quite young man, being 43 years old, 5'11", with grey eyes, military short hair, and military training and conditioning. Before being recruited by the Ordo Malleus, Father Douglas used to be an Army chaplain, and a parish priest in Rwanda, Guatemala, and Indonesia, very calm and able when it came to the defense of his parishioners. After a while, however, he started advocating prehemptive actions against the entities the Ordo was fighting against, and got frustrated when at least two Swords of the Cross got out of commission, reaching the point he decided to take direct action. He wages a psychological war on Michael Carpenter and Harry Dresden in order to have the Swords of the Cross wielded in battle again. When this does not work, he abducts Alicia Carpenter to be exchanged for the Swords of the Cross. Officer Dwayne In "Jury Duty", Office Dwayne is a police officer, giving testimony in the process against Hamilton Luther."Jury Duty" Earp, Wyatt In "A Fistful of Warlocks", Wyatt EarpWyatt Earp - Wikipedia is Dodge City'Dodge City, Kansas - Wikipedia deputy sheriff and a Venator. He is a very tall, lean man, with a thick and drooping moustache, a calm demeanor, a politely friendly voice and the clear, sharp eyes of a raptor. His coat sleeves do not reach his wrists, and wears a flat-brimmed hat, deputy's star on his chest and a much used gun.A Fistful of Warlocks Earp meets Anastasia Luccio and takes custody of her gun, though not of her sword; some time later, he delivers from a kidnapping attempt by Heinrich Kemmler and Grevane, jailing the former. In the defense against the other members of the Thule Society he fights their zombies, allowing Luccio to deal with Grevane and Page. He mentions "Doc" Holliday,Doc Holliday - Wikipedia Bat MastersonBat Masterson - Wikipedia and Bill ShortPossibly Luke L. Short - Wikipedia on a first name basis. The Egyptian In Death Masks, the Egyptian is mentioned as a past Knight of the Cross. Ursiel mentions him in taunting Shiro YoshimoDeath Masks, ch. 6 He wielded Esperacchius, and he used to stamp the wax seal of his letters with its pommel.Forum post Ennui In "It's My Birthday, Too", Ennui is a human female. She plays a vampire character in a game of Evernight, a LARP organized by Sarah, in the Woodfield Mall."It's My Birthday, Too" Dr. Fabio In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Dr. Fabio is the dean of Saint Mark's Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Chicago and a retired Venator. A good-looking man of middle age, he sports a receding hairline he intensely dislikes; trying to drain Irwin Pounder's life force to grow his hair back. Having exhausted any other way, he resorts to black magic."I Was a Teenage Bigfoot" Fairweather, Howard In Storm Front, Howard Fairweather is the Chicago Police Commissioner. He uses Special Investigations as a dumpster for all kinds of unsolvable cases that he gives it. He lurks around Karrin Murphy, trying to pin something on her, possibly to avoid it to be pinned on him.Storm Front, ch. 9 Fairweather is leaning hard on Karrin Murphy to solve the Jennifer Stanton and Tommy Tomm case, managing very rapidly to have an investigative committee checking on her neck. She pressures Harry Dresden to learn if sorcery is involved and the name of the perpetrator. Fogle, Sam In "Down Town" Sam Fogle is a pawnshop owner. He has the look of an older gentleman, with white hair and blue eyes. After completing a transaction with a customer pawning a pocket watch, he is attacked and killed by a golem. Fido In Storm Front, Fido is a security guard at Bianca St. Claire's mansion, welcoming, among others Harry Dresden. He offers to have Dresden's broken down car towed, and searches the wizard, removing his weapons, before admitting him in the mansion. When Dresden leaves, he returns him the weapons and passes him Linda Randall's phone number.Storm Front, ch. 9 Gabrielle In "Day One", Gabrielle is a girl child of eight or nine years, with a very pale face, brown listless hair and very big and dark hollows under her eyes. Under the influence of the baku Dr. Miyamune, she twitches for the nightmares she's being sent. Garcia, Francisca In Death Masks, Francisca Garcia is a member of the Churchmice. She is of average height and build and has dark hair.Death Masks, ch. 3 She has a disagreement with Anna Valmont that Gaston LaRouche is not returning for them. A few minutes later, she is killed by Deirdre Archleone aboard the Etranger.Death Masks, ch. 13 Gary In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Gary is a plump kid, expert with smartphones and videogames. He resorts to knock on wood in order to raise Bigfoot."I Was a Teenage Bigfoot" Gas station clerk In "Wild Card", she witnesses Puck's murder of Patrolman Manny Jordan. Henry Rawlins comments that had she been killed, rather than the cop, a lot fewer onlookers would have appeared on the crime scene. Gentle, Bo In "Dog Men", Deputy Bo Gentle is of middle age, he has greying brown hair. In Taylor's graveyard, Harry Dresden, calls him Barney Fife.Barney Fife - wikipedia He welcomes Harry Dresden, before showing him the crime scene that caused Dresden to be called in, and inviting him to his station to review what evidence there was. He later calls jurisdiction on Agents Biggs and Lytle when they start a fight with Dresden at the hospital where Joseph Listens-to-Wind is recovering. When Dresden informs him that ghouls have invaded Taylor, he guides him to the morgue and follows him at the graveyard, before participating in a confrontation with the ghouls. Armed with this knowledge, Gentle convinces agents Biggs and Lytle to shift their sights from the Wolf people to the ghouls, joining them in a pitched battle at the church. George In Storm Front, George is a tow truck driver. He tows Dresden's broken down car and gives him a lift when the wizard leaves Bianca St. Claire's mansion.Storm Front ch. 9 Gerard, Jen In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Jen Gerard, commonly referred to as Nurse Jen, is a nurse at Saint Mark's Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Chicago. She has chestnut hair, rimless glasses and a body readily appreciated beneath her scrubs. She cares deeply for Irwin Pounder, and, though unimpressed by Harry Dresden's humor, she realizes that he does the same, and accepts his assistance in trying to help the boy. Grocery store owner In "Wild Card", this grocery store owner is an otherwise late-middle-aged man paying protection to John Marcone, who collects with the help of people like Modena. He complains to Modena that rates have increased three times in the last year and that protection may be for nothing, to which Modena replies that those Marcone is protecting him against are worse. He witnesses the killing of Modena, and reports it to Marcone rather than the police. Marcone arranges for a reward. Haggletorn, Benton In Grave Peril, Benson Hagglethorn was the husband of Agatha Hagglethorn, alive a century ago. They had a daughter together.Grave Peril, ch. 2 Benson was an abusive drunk, and his wife feared him. One day Agatha inadvertently suffocated their child while trying to muffle her cries in an attempt to avoid Benson's wrath falling upon the baby. Her guilt and rage over the child's death, and herself causing it, led her to take up an axe and kill her husband. King Hammurabi In "War Cry", King Hammurabi was a king of Babylon. As king, he felt there was nothing in the world that could arouse his fears; until the moment a shoggoth destroyed his city, but he can only watch in horror when it happens. Harding, James Douglas III In Fool Moon, James Douglas Harding III was a human industrialist, and a business partner of John Marcone, both of which are interested in blocking the Northwest Passage Project.Fool Moon, ch. 4''Fool Moon, ch. 11 Harding was killed in a parking lot with his driver, which breaks the pattern of the other victims in the case. Herman In "Bigfoot on Campus", '''Herman' is the driver and bodyguard of Charles Barrowill. he picks up the tension between his employer and Harry Dresden, and helps Connie Barrowill to enter his employer's car, at her father's request. Ischenko, Anna In "War Cry", Anna Ischenko is a human Venator. An attractive blonde woman, she wears a grey-blue skirt and long stockings, and handles a rifle. She is taken by a Red Court minion as a way for him to reach the shoggoth, but she manages to kill him on the way."War Cry Jack In Storm Front, Jack is a young Pizza 'Spress delivery boy. Harry Dresden phones him for information about the going-ons at Victor Sells' lake house. Scared to death, he answers as possible and hangs on Dresden as soon as he can.Storm Front, ch. 19 Janine In White Night, Janine was a female practitioner. She used to live in a small, shabby, apartment, kept scrupulously clean and full of very healthy green plants. Harry Dresden judged she was less than thirty years old. She was found dead in her apartment with a suicide note stating she was so tired to be afraid. Residues of a spell lead Harry Dresden to find a hidden message: EXODUS 22:18.White Night, ch. 1 Officer Jagoff In "Wild Card", Officer Jagoff is supposedly a human police officer. Puck uses him as a disguise to stop and kill Modena in the latter's protection extortion rounds for John Marcone."Wild Card" Jarvis In Aftermath, Jarvis is a forensic tech in his twenties, which Karrin Murphy describes as a not-quite-grownup puppyish way, still teenage thin. He explains to her that Harry Dresden had been hit in the upper torso by a bullet that very likely caused an arterial injury, judging by the blood spray. Both Dresden and the bullet have fallen in Lake Michigan's waters and are now irretrievable.Aftermath Jefferson, Mavis In "Jury Duty", the Honorable Mavis Jefferson is the presiding judge in the process against Hamilton Luther, and declares it a mistrial when the jury is unable to reach a unanimous decision. John In "Love Hurts", John is the old human carnie guarding the entrance of the "TUNNEL OF TERROR", a tame horror attraction at the Illinois State Fair. He extracts $20 from Harry Dresden to allow him and Karrin Murphy behind the scenes, only to give the money back under threat by Murphy."Love Hurts Jordan In Skin Game, Jordan is a squire in the service of Nicodemus Archleone. Jordan is first seen as the one brother still with a tongue, until Harry Dresden mocks Nicodemus Archleone for it. He is then promoted to full squire, and his tongue bitten off by Deirdre Archleone.Skin Game, ch. 3 Jordan is then often present the slaughterhouse used for Archleone's heist headquarter.Skin Game, ch. 7''Skin Game, ch. 15Skin Game, ch. 21Skin Game, ch. 22Skin Game, ch. 33Skin Game, ch. 34 He later joins the other squires in the assault to Michael Carpenter's house, surrendering when Nicodemus flees after Waldo Butters yields ''Fidelacchius.Skin Game, ch. 50 Jordan, Manny In "Wild Card", Patrolman Manny Jordan is a Chicago Police Department officer. He approaches Puck, who is dressed as if it was Halloween. The wyldfae muses that he remembers when Halloween really was a party, before killing him and throwing him through a gas station window. Afterward, Henry Rawlins comments that fewer onlookers would have present if it was the gas station clerk to be killed, rather than a policeman. Kelly In The Warrior, Kelly is a young female, second baseperson of Alicia Carpenter's softball team. She is skinny, with stringy red hair, dressing in shorts, sneaker and blue jersey. She is down the dumps, having let down the team in the only two games they've lost, and is afraid she will let them down again in the finals. Harry Dresden reminds her of Charles Dickens's Great Expectations, and that there's no perfect screwup; Kelly happily joins the rest of the team in practice. Lamar, Jason Jason Lamar is an EMT in Chicago. A young man of large build, with dark, almost black skin, Lamar did not go to college, but was a medic in the Navy and with the Marines. He later worked in Chicago as an EMT at Cook County Hospital. Work in the area was dangerous, and EMTs were required to wear Kevlar vests. He saw Harry Dresden on the Larry Fowler show.Dead Beat, ch. 19 In Dead Beat, John Marcone tells Harry DresdenDead Beat, ch. 18 he and fellow EMT Gary Simmons witnessed the necromancer, Kumori, save a gunshot victim's life on Wacker Drive. Dresden asks him about it while in the Cook County Hospital emergency room. In Cold Days, he loads Andi Macklin on a stretcher into an ambulance with Gary Simmons.Cold Days, ch. 39 Lamar, Reg In "Day One", Reg Lamar is the EMT worker who brings in Stanley Bowers to St. Anthony's Hospital. He's blocky and black."Day One" Larouche, Gaston In Death Masks, Gaston LaRouche was a member of the Churchmice, working along with Anna Valmont and Francisca Garcia. He is found dead near a small airport, leaving only a briefcase with falsified documents needed to reach Chicago.Death Masks, ch. 3 Laundromat owner In "Down Town", he is attacked and ultimately killed by a golem. Harry Dresden's intervention does not help any, but he manages to whisper that he was supposed to have protection, which puzzles Dresden. Lawrence (Ghoul Goblin) In "Ghoul Goblin", Lawrence tries to stop Major Talbot from jumping the line entering a café and making a fool of himself, omly to be rebuked."Ghoul Goblin" Lawrence (Storm Front) In Storm Front, Lawrence is a human in the employ of John Marcone, which Harry Dresden nicknames him Gimpy, and later on Gimpy Lawrence. He is the main source of Dresden's torment, and is responsible for procuring a hair sample to pass to Victor Sells.Storm Front, ch. 16 He initially works for John Marcone, but double-crosses him by providing support to Sells.Storm Front, ch. 17 Gimpy stole Harry Dresden's hair. Dresden was pretty sure he was going to give it to the sorcerer casting the spells that blasts the hearts of people, like Jennifer Stanton. And, that he would be next. Dresden becomes desperate to find Gimpy and get his hair back. He uses a thaumaturgical tracking spell that locates Gimpy at the Varsity where Marcone and Hendricks are. Dresden informs Marcone of Gimpy's disloyalty, when Lawrence refuses to show his wrist where Dresden scratched him, and during the resulting fight, he is shot dead by Hendricks. Lenhardt, Nelson In Proven Guilty, Nelson Lenhardt is Molly Carpenter's boyfriend,Proven Guilty, ch. 32 An orphan is two years older than her,Proven Guilty, ch. 8–9 and practices martial arts''Proven Guilty, ch. 42''. Her parents don't like him much. According toLasciel, he bears a striking resemblance to Harry Dresden himself. He was addicted to heroin, and Molly Carpenter used black magic to make him afraid of the drugs; his mind was severely in the attempt, causing him to display some traits similar to those of paranoid schizophrenia. Molly Carpenter asks Harry Dresden to bail him out of jail, as he was arrested for beating Clark Pell in the restroom at SplatterCon!!!, though he wasn't involved. Nelson called Dresden saying that he's being foliowed, Dresden sends him to Father Forthill. Agent Lytle In "Dog Men", agent Lytle is big and obese, and of a very aggressive behavior, with a very low opinion of Harry Dresden. He works for a secret governmental agency. He and agent Biggs meet Harry Dresden and Joseph Listens-to-Wind and warn them not to interfere with their own activity. He later restrains Biggs when the latter almost attacks Dresden at the hospital, and lets himself to be convinced to evacuate Taylor before engaging in pitched battle against the town's ghouls Luther, Hamilton In "Jury Duty", Hamilton Luther is a human male. Luther is charged with the murder of Curtis Black], a White Court vampire. The intervention of Harry Dresden allows him to go free, by having the proceedings declared a mistrial."Jury Duty" Mailman In Storm Front, this mailman approaches Harry Dresden's office whistling and with heavy, jaunty steps. Upon reaching the office, he is surprised by the sign on the door and disbelieving it. Rather than delivering the mail, he inquires about the authenticity of Dresden's credentials and does not take them seriously. He looks like a basketball with arms and legs, and his head is bald and sunburned; he is the very first character introduced in the series.Storm Front, ch. 1 McAllister, Eve In "Something Borrowed", Eve McAllister, Eve McAlister is Georgia Borden's stepmother. She is raven-haired, good-looking, and dresses expensively. Harry Dresden guesses her to be about his age, that she has had plastic surgery, and comes from a lesser background than her husband. Upon Georgia's marriage, she gains Billy Borden as a stepson-in-law."Something Borrowed" McGuckin In "War Cry", McGuckin is a human Venator. An old gentleman, he is wounded and attended to by Norris. He is later disabled by a Red Court minion. Detective Malone In Aftermath, Detectve Malone is a detective of the Chicago Police Department Organized Crime Division. He is one of Micky Malone's nephews and works in the Chicago Police Department Organized Crime Division. He gets a call from Karrin Murphy asking him for information about arranging a meeting with Gentleman Marcone; he rapidly sends her to a place in Bucktown. Marcella, Rosanna In Proven Guilty, Rosanna Marcella, or Rosie, is a friend of Molly Carpenter, a tiny brunette dressed in clothes similar to Carpenter's and has a boyfriend called Ken.Proven Guilty, ch. 16 After a miscarriage, she is pregnant again, and Carpenter has used black magic to cure her of her addiction to heroin to spare the baby's life. Maria (Aftermath) In Aftermath, Maria is a human female, described as small and fragile-looking. Canvassing a building near Georgia and Billy Borden's place, Karrin Murphy finds a witness informing her she had not seen anything. Murphy discovers that she is terrified of the block's janitor Ray, which turns out to be a petty bully. When Murphy leaves the building after having dealt with him Maria catches up with her and informs her that a man very reminiscent of Hendricks visited Georgia's apartment soon after the kidnapping. Talking to Marcone, Murphy discovers that Maria is actually one of his "troubleshooters", tracking down drug dealers inpinging in his territory. Maria (Jury Duty) In "Jury Duty", Maria is an eleven years old human girl. She is a victim of White Court vampire Curtis Black, who feeds on fear. His last feeding session is interrupted by Hamilton Luther, who kills him. In occasion of Luther's trial, she's kidnapped to prevent her giving testimony at the trial."Jury Duty" Marion, Michelle & Senator In Backup, Michelle Marion and Senator Marion are two two human females, daughter and mother. Michelle is a client of Thomas Raith's salon; she arrives early for her appointment and during her hour-long stay, Thomas Raith feeds on her to gather strength for his upcoming task. Marion is a natural brunette, but dyes her hair. Senator Marion is only mentioned as Michelle's mother.Backup Marling, Sandra In Proven Guilty, Sandra Marling is the convention chair of SplatterCon!!!.Proven Guilty, ch. 11 She is introduced to Harry Dresden as he enters the SplatterCon!!! convention. Later, when Molly Carpenter is taken by Detective Greene, she turned to Dresden to help get her free, which he succeeded at by having Lydia Stern stand outside the room where Greene was illegally interrogating Carpenter, who was a juvenile at the time, with a recorder. Sandra also informed Dresden that she had followed Dresden's earlier instructions and called Charity Carpenter and Father Forthill, Carpenter's mother and family lawyer respectively.Proven Guilty, ch. 22 Sandra also informed Carpenter that fear could override certain psychological barriers, like addiction, and drive home a lesson. It was on this advise that she formulated her spell to bend the minds of Rosie and Nelson into fearing drugs, so as to defeat their addiction.Proven Guilty, ch. 41 Maroon In "Love Hurts", Maroon is a human male, dressed in brown clothes. His name is unknown, Maroon being the moniker Harry Dresden gives him in his thoughts and words. Maroon follows Dresden and Murphy around the Illinois State Fair, only to disappear in the "TUNNEL OF HORROR". They catch up with him and Baroness Leblanc, engaging them in a gun fight. While the Baroness is killed, Maroon's fate is unclear. Martineaux, Mary & Max In "Dog Men", Mary and Max Martineaux are two human females, mother and daughter. Mary Martineaux has blond hair, blue eyes, wears a purple sweater and a pair of jeans, and is very protective of her daughter. She comforts her daughter when Mouse scares her. Three days earlier, she and Max left their home to buy some groceries, when four people, two adults and two children, disappeared from it. A giant werewolf was seen leaving the scene, making an impression on Max."Dog Men" Max Martineaux's has blond hair and grey eyes; she wears a blue jacket and brown trousers. When Harry Dresden and Mouse visit, she is scared to death by Mouse, as he looks the same as the werewolf she saw three days earlier. However, she relaxes when Harry Dresden introduces him to her, and the dog shows his friendliness. Mayor Cedar's secretary In "Ghoul Goblin", she is a plump woman with dark blonde hair, and blue or blue-grey eyes. She lets Harry Dresden in her employer's office and is scared when her computer screen short-circuits in a puff of smoke. Dresden admits he has an antagonistic relationship with electronics."Ghoul Goblin" Mendoza, Bony Tony In Dead Beat, Bony Tony Mendoza (or Eduardo Antonio Mendoza)) is a smuggler with business ties with John Marcone. His body was the one in the morgue that the necromancer Grevane was seeking and wanted to abduct Butters for.Dead Beat, ch. 14 Apparently his body has some vital information on that the Necromancer wants badly enough to go around killing. Tony is known as a "ballooner". As a youth, he was a sword swallower in a carnival. He would fill up ballons with jewels or drugs or other small items he wanted to move around. Then he'd tie the balloon with a string, swallow it, and tie the string to his teeth. Dresden and Butters discover a balloon he had swallowed containing a jump drive. On it was a file folder with simply a string of numbers on it. He is also the given reason that John Marcone later rescues Harry Dresden from the Corpsetaker and Li Xian and gives in the names of two EMTs that could help Dresden find Grevane and therefore Mendoza's killer. Marcone says: "Whoever murdered Mendoza must be Chastized immediately".Dead Beat, ch. 18 Miz Miz is Boone Mill's librarian. Light-haired, she points Prescott Tremaine and Harry Dresden to where Maddie Talbot is in the library, saying she's already been warned. Modena In "Wild Card", Modena is a human male, working as a collector for Gentleman Marcone. A big man, strong and with angry manners, accepting no nonsense from anybody, he has black hair. He is on a protection money-collecting tour, when Puck stops his car and kills him and his driver. Monroe, Sunbeam In Ghost Story, Sunbeam Monroe was a college student from San Jose, tall, and had "Hippie-esque" parents.Ghost Story, ch. 9 She is mentioned as one of the two members of the Chicago Paranet to have died, since without Harry Dresden in town, Chicago had become dangerous again.Ghost Story, ch. 10 She was accompanied to the El Station and someone was waiting at her destination. She never arrived and the Alphas couldn't find any scents of her due to the snow. Morelli In "Even Hand", Mr. Morelli is a BostonBoston - wikipedia crime lord. In a territorial dispute, he loses two out of three people to "Gentleman" Marcone he sent to infiltrate Marcone's area, and whose bodies are sent back to him by freight, the third having been spared on the reason that accountants are too precious to spare."Even Hand" Morgue cleaner In "Dog Men", this morgue cleaner is scared when he discovers that his long-standing working partner is a ghoul. Morrison, Harvey In Skin Game, Harvey Morrison is a fifty-seven year old investment banker, financial adviser and economic securities consultant who lives in Chicago.Skin Game, ch. 14 Morrison's access to John Marcone's vaults made him a target for Nicodemus Archleone's crew. The team of Harry Dresden, Deirdre Archleone, and Goodman Grey attempted to capture him safely (on Dresden's insistence), but Tessa interfered with a gang of four ghouls and attempted to capture Harvey to deny access to him for Archleone. Dresden fought to protect him, aided by Grey, but in the chaos of the fight, Tessa used a spell to cut Harvey's throat, killing him. Goodman Grey shapeshifted into Harvey in order to open the vault. Grandma Murphy In Summer Knight and Dead Beat, Grandma Murphy is mentioned as Karrin Murphy's grandmother and leaving her home.Summer Knight, ch. 7''Dead Beat, ch. 24 She had been a notorious rose gardener, and Karrin hired a service to care for her legacy: a garden that would fit a house four times larger.Ghost Story, ch. 8 Murphy, Lisa In ''Blood Rites, Lisa Murphy is Karrin Murphy's sister. She is the youngest child of Marion and Collin Murphy. Her elder siblings are Karrin, the oldest, and at least two other brothers. Harry Dresden describes her as similar to her sister Karrin, "had Murphy been an estrogen princess rather than a warrior princess," with blonde hair, a pert nose, fair skin, and cornflower blue eyes. As of Blood Rites, she is 20 years old, a month away from being 21.Blood Rites, ch. 28 Karrin Murphy learns that Lisa is engaged to be married to Rich, Karrin's second ex-husband who is considerably older than Lisa. Karrin is not happy about it and some choice words are exchanged until Rich takes Lisa away to cool off. Murphy, Marion In Blood Rites, Marion Murphy is Karrin Murphy's mother. She is taller than her daughter Karrin, plump, and has dark blonde hair threaded through with grey. She married Collin Murphy and had several children with him: their oldest is Karrin, and their youngest, Lisa. There are at least two sons in between. Marion Murphy is present at the Murphy family reunion. She meets Harry Dresden and thanks him for breaking up the impending fight between Karrin, Lisa, and her new husband Rich, who was Karrin's second ex-husband. After Lisa and Rich leave, Marion talks with Karrin about how she was more lenient with Lisa than Karrin during their childhoods, struggling to contain Karrin's outbursts of profanity the whole time, until eventually telling Karrin that Lisa and Rich will be moving to Chicago. Karrin steps aside to take a phone call with Jared Kincaid, and Marion talks with Dresden about how Collin worked on the Black Cat Investigations, implying that she knows about the supernatural but pretends not to so that Karrin can feel good about protecting her mother from it. Dresden and Karrin then briefly argue, and Marion sends them off with hamburgers and cake. Norris In "War Cry" Norris is a human Venator. An older gentleman, with grey hair and dark skin color, he attends to McGuckin's wounds. O'Rourke, Casey In Death Masks, Casey O’Rourke is a security guard at the Forensic Institute. He was on duty the morning after Phil, the night security man, was killed by the necromancer Grevane and reanimated into a zombie. He asks Waldo Butters about Phil, who was not at his desk. O'Rourke appeared to be in his mid-twenties and athletic-looking.Death Masks, ch. 14 O'Toole In Blood Rites, O'Toole is a rookie in the Special Investigation department of the Chicago Police Department. Described as large and brawny, O'Toole is Micky Malone's nephew. Karrin Murphy tells Harry Dresden he'd jump through hoops for him if Dresden asked him to. Karrin Murphy beats him at in practice at Dough Joe's Hurricane Gym.Blood Rites, ch. 6 Father Paolo Father Paolo is an elderly priest at Saint Mary of the Angels church, who seems sour and dour and quite stern, taking himself very seriously.Ghost Story, ch. 26 In The Warrior, Father Paolo lets Harry Dresden in, when he looks for Father Forthill. However, he disapproves of his behavior.The Warrior In Ghost Story, Father Paolo answers the door when Fitz knocked, at the urging of Harry Dresden's ghost, seeking Father Forthill. He lets Fitz in and told him to stay right there by the door, pointing his finger at him. Fitz points at the ground questioningly, then takes a deliberate step to the side. Father Paolo scowls at him and leaves to get Forthill. Patterson In "Day One", Patterson is a human male working as a receptionist at the front desk of St. Anthony's Hospital. He sends Waldo Butters to the pediatric ward to confront Dr. Miyamune."Day One" Pepper In "War Cry", Pepper is a human male Venator. Black haired, of middle age, he wears jeans and a red bow tie. Phil In Dead Beat, Phil was a security man killed by Grevane. He was transformed him into a zombie and sent after Waldo Butters.Dead Beat ch. 4 Pocket watch pawner In "Down Town", this person pawns a pocket watch, the last thing left her/him by his/her father. Looking old and beaten up, s/he appears to be homeless, penniless and on her/his last strands."Down Town" Ray In "Aftermath" Ray is a very large male, weighing about three times as much as Karrin Murphy, and very hairy. An ex-con and a drunk, Ray is the superintendent of an apartment building near to Billy and Georgia place in Chicago's university district. Abusive of his tenants, he leaves the building in disrepair and allows drug dealing, albeit small-scale, in the parking lot. When Murphy talks with Maria, he threatens Maria to stay quiet; Murphy recognizes him as a petty bully and instigates him to a fight, which she promptly wins, before threatening him into resigning from the job in front of the building's tenants. Raymond In "It's My Birthday, Too, Raymond was was a squat, blocky man. He had blue eyes and no chin, a thick, brown gold walrus mustache, and a high hairline. He was killed in the line of duty as a security guard at the Woodfield Mall."It's My Birthday, Too" Red Court minion In "War Cry", this minion is an extremely fit and experienced ex-Green BeretUnited States Army Special Forces - wikipedia employed by the Red Court for situations where the vampires cannot be used. He breaches the Venatori defences and wounds or otherwise disables McGuckin, Asaro and Schofield. He is then killed by McGuckin, when he tries to have Anna Ischenko lead him to the shoggoth."War Cry" Dr. Reese In "Welcome to the Jungle", Dr. Reese, is a human researcher, working at the Lincoln Park Zoo. Though he rarely leaves his own lab, Dr. Reese is very protective of the animals in the zoo. He verbally attacks Harry Dresden threatening a long lawsuit over Moe, losing steam when Dresden informs him that he thinks the gorilla was not the culprit of Maurice Sandbourne's murder. Later on, Dresden and Rogers find him on the floor of his office, with Moe free and aggressive in the room with the body. Dresden observes that there are no marks on his body, but that blood covers Moe's arm, pointing that he was killed defending the gorilla from Dana Watson. Riley In "Jury Duty" Riley, which Harry Dresden nicknames Smart Gunman, is a former military, in the employ of Lara Raith, charged with Tania Raith's security. When Tania Raith's confrontation with Harry Dresden comes to naught, he stops it before it escalates to a full-blown massacre."Jury Duty" Rogers, Willamena In "Welcome to the Jungle", Willamena Rogers, is theassistant to Dr. Reese. Dark-haired and green-eyed, she is bespectacled. She dislikes her given name, preferring Will. She is startled in meeting Harry Dresden, but rapidly manages to establish a working relationship with him. Though magic is a new and frightening concept to her, her common sense and quick acceptance of it allows her to rapidly adapt to its existence and Dresden's actions. After escaping an attack by big cats, Dr. Watson's death treats, and another attack by a black dog, she is attacked a third time in Dr. Reese's office by Dana Watson in her hag form. Moe rescues her in the nick of time, destroying the hag. Salazar, Emilia Alexandra Emilia Alexandria Salazar was was one of the first women who bore a child to Lord Raith, the King of the White Court. She was “a tall woman with Mediterranean coloring, dressed in clothes that suggested she had lived in the sixteenth or seventeenth century.” Her portrait hangs in a hall in the Raith's mansion, along with those of other mothers of Raith's children, among them Margaret LeFay.Blood Rites, ch. 20 Sandbourne, Maurice In "Welcome to the Jungle", Maurice Sandbourne is a security guard at the Lincoln Park Zoo. A crack shot with the handgun, which Karrin Murphy had sometimes met at tournaments. He was an alderman'sAlderman - Wikipedia son-in-law. Attacked during his surveillance rounds. Before being killed, he manages to empty his handgun magazine in the attacker, to no avail. Sarah In "It's My Birthday, Too", Sarah, sometimes mispronounced Say-rah, is a young employee of Thomas Raith's at the Coiffure Cup to whom he owes a favor. An uncle of hers owns the Woodfield Mall, where she has organized a LARP at the Woodfield Mall, getting Thomas Raith involved. Talking to Harry Dresden, she freely admits that she and her colleagues constantly speculate about his relationship with Raith."[It's My Birthday, Too" Schofield In "War Cry", Schofield is a human Venator. A woman in her late middle age, she handles a gun. Fighting the vampires she is wounded in the chest and disabled by a Red Court minion. Security Guy In Cold Days, Molly Carpenter nicknames him Security Guy based on his first name, Guy, and his occupation as a security man. He provides Molly Carpenter with an Inverness coatInverness cape - wikipedia for Harry Dresden in exchange for a gift card and a certain amount of seduction.Cold Days, ch. 40 Sells, Jenny & Billy In Storm Front, Jenny and Billy Sells, are Victor and Monica Sells children. Same as her mother, grandmother and aunt, Jenny has green eyes,Storm Front, ch. 21 After the events of Storm Front, Monica Sells and her children disappeared into the supernatural Witness Protection Program.Storm Front, ch. 27 Sianis In "Curses", Sianis is a male tavern owner. He is thrown out of Wrigley Field along with the goat which was with him. In retaliation, Gwynn casts the Billy Goat curse on the field."Curses" Simmons, Gary Gary Simmons is an EMT in Chicago. In Dead Beat, John Marcone tells Harry DresdenDead Beat, ch. 18 he and fellow EMT Jason Lamar witnessed the necromancer, Kumori, save a gunshot victim's life on Wacker Drive.Dead Beat, ch. 19 In Cold Days, he loads Andi Macklin on a stretcher into an ambulance with Jason Lamar.Cold Days, ch. 39 Dr. Sinor In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Dr. Sinor is described as a blocky, no-nonsense type, with grey hair and a straight back. She leads a team of half a dozen students hunting for Bigfoot. She had been almost devoured by an ogre, but had rationalized the event away."I Was a Teenage Bigfoot" Mr. Spunkecrief In Turn Coat, Mr. Spunkelcrief was Mrs. Spunkelcrief's husband and he used to prune the lilacs in the back of their home.Turn Coat, ch. 21 Stan In Ghost Story, Stan is a QuikStopQuik Stop - wikipedia clerk. A young man, he has his hair cut in a brown mulletMullet - wikipedia and wears a Boston T-shirt. He works in the Quik Stop that Harry Dresden robbed when he was sixteen.Ghost Story, ch. 31 Harry Dresden remembers that when he was sixteen and running for his life from Justin DuMorne, he robbed the convenience store where Stan worked. Threatened by He Who Walks Behind, Dresden yells at Stan to get out trying to protect him; however in the parking lot, He Who Walks Behind tears Stan into three pieces he leaves piled on the ground.Ghost Story, ch. 32 Steve In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Steve is a a security guard at Saint Mark's Academy for the Gifted and Talented. He leads Harry Dresden to the infirmary and introduces him to Nurse Jen. However, when he is still at the infirmary after hours, Steve tries to throw him out. Dresden uses magic on him, incapacitating him. Taggart, Gregory In Summer Knight, Gregory Taggart is mentioned as Karrin Murphy's first husband. They married when he was about 29, and Murphy 17. Eventually, he left her, and, although they tried to reconcile several times, it always ended in a fight. Some years later, Taggart was diagnosed with cancer; but did not tell his ex-wife. He died at the age of 43, after a long fight against the disease. His obituary was printed in the Chicago Tribune.Summer Knight, ch. 7 Talbot family In "Ghoul Goblin", the Talbot family resides in Boone Mills, MO."Ghoul Goblin The founder of the family, major Archibald Talbot is a heavyset military officer of middle age, he is easily angered and with little respect for his fellow human beings. Stationed in Cairo during WWI, and just out of an extremely difficult strategical meeting, he jumps the line entering a local café, ignoring any attempt to block him or calm him down. Setting his eyes on a table, he chases away the three occupants, not without receiving a warning on the consequences of his behavior. He disappeared two weeks later and his mummified remains found their way to the British Museum.British Museum - Wikipedia Mildred Talbot-Denning was one of six children of Major Archibald Talbot. She is mentioned as having been committed to an asylum for trying to kill her youngest son. Joseph Talbot is the uncle of the Talbot siblings. According to Mayor Cedar, he's very secretive and his abilities don't match his resources. The oldest surviving member of his generation, he is the owner of a company dealing with the import-export of New Age material, such as crystals, magnetic bands and incense. It keeps Boone Mill afloat when the rest of the state shows a double digit unemployment rate, as it provides work for about a third of the town's population. After Harry Dresden's exposes the goblin at Saint Anne's graveyard, he orders Sheriff Dagget to have him removed from town. He lives in an out-of-the-way mansion, extremely difficult to reach, and surrounded by every protection against the supernatural known to man. When Dresden tries to convince him to let the wizard in, the ghoul surprises them and Talbot flees into the house. A shot from Talbot's gun ensues, hitting and ultimately killing him. Carl Talbot was the eldest of the Talbot siblings. According to Prescott Tremaine, while his corpse shows signs of scavenger activity, a number of his wounds were caused by something else. In "Ghoul Goblin, Sarah Patterson-Talbot was the second eldest of the Talbot siblings. She had dark hair, and died a few days after her brother; the cause of her death is not known."Ghoul Goblin" Alex Talbot is the third eldest of the Talbot siblings. According to Prescott Tremaine, he does not help with raising his younger siblings and likes to act as if he was a tough guy, preferring to flirt with Ambre LaChaise just before she shows herself to be the ghoul attacking his family and gets him killed, run over by a truck. Maddie Talbot is the fourth oldest of the Talbot siblings. She works part-time at Boone Mill's library, and used to idolize her elder brother, believing whatever he believed in. She talks with Harry Dresden, refusing to live in fear or let her youngest siblings to do the same. Dresden provides her with his pentacle anyway. In the fight against Griswald and Ambre LaChaise, she attacks the goblin with an iron blade, resulting in a mutual kill. T.J. Talbot is the second youngest of the Talbot siblings. He wishes that Harry Dresden transforms his sister in a frog. Dresden explains that it is against the rules. Ella Talbot is the youngest of the Talbot siblings. She is just happy to see her uncle in a photograph. Taylor, Catherine In "War Cry", Catherine Taylor is a human Venator. An attractive woman with black hair, styled in a severe bun, and hazel eyes. She wears a greyish brown jacket and a fairly short brown skirt and handles a machine gun. She is the person who opens the door of the house the Venatori are occupying to invite Harry Dresden and his fellow wardens in. On the behest of the White Council, she has been magically bound to a dormant shoggoth and tasked to keep it hidden; she then leads a small team of Venatori umbrorum in the defense of the hideout against the Red Court. Taylor pub's barmaid In "Dog Men", she welcomes Harry Dresden in her bar and worries about Mouse misbehaving, which Dresden assures the dog won't. She also comments that a number of "tourists" are coming through Taylor and that the place is rife with monsters stories. She also thinks she has seen one. An average height woman, with dark hair and blue eyes, she dresses in black and wears a cross pendant. She feels ill at ease and out of place. Tomm, Tommy Tommy Tomm was a bodyguard working for John Marcone. In Storm Front, he was killed at the Madison Hotel, along with Jennifer Stanton, a prostitute from the Velvet Room.Storm Front, ch. 2 He and Jennifer would sometimes get together with Linda Randall.Storm Front, ch. 10 In White Night, he was mentioned again when Karrin Murphy and Harry Dresden visit Ms. Demeter at Executive Priority Health in the Madison Hotel where he was murdered by Victor Sells.White Night, ch. 28 Tremaine, Prescott In "Ghoul Goblin", Deputy Sheriff Prescott Tremaine, also called Pres or Officer Tremaine, is a young man in his late twenties or early thirties, with blond hair and grey eyes. He's been a hunter since he was ten. Mayor Cedar describes him as not the sharpest tool of the shed, but a buzzsaw when compared to Sheriff Dagget|his boss. He contacts Harry Dresden for help in a series of gruesome deaths. Even though exposed to the supernatural, and against his superiors' orders, he assists Dresden in the search and fight for the creatures involved in the Talbot curse. After being fired and witnessing Dresden being jailed, he calls in the only person who can help, Mayor Cedar. Counselor Tremont In "Jury Duty", Counselor Tremont is Cook County's Assistant District Attorney in the process against Hamilton Luther. Tupiak In "Cold Case", Tupiak is the husband of Aluki and a close relative of Naujia. He dies in an attempt to retrieve a number of Miksani children kidnapped by the Holy Ascension of Our Lord cult."Cold Case" Undertown prisoner In "Down Town", he is kidnapped by the golem in a grocery store. As they're present, Karrin Murphy and Henry Rawlins try to stop the kidnapping, going as far as shooting the golem, but they fail. Brought in the presence of the Golem master's, he is subject to his hazing; a flight attempt comes to naught, as the golem catches him and brings him back. He has dark hair."Down Town" Vargassi, Tony & Marco In Storm Front, Tony Vargassi was the head of organized crime in Chicago before losing the position to John Marcone.Storm Front, ch. 2''White Night, ch. 43 In ''White Night, his son, Marco, while aiming at John Marcone, accidentally shot a girl, Amanda Beckitt. The Vargassis then covered it up, having the comatose girl officially declared dead, while moving her to a different hospital in order to avoid the unfortunate consequences of the shooting: while her continued existence was of no matter, if they were never found out, she could be produced alive if they were ever tried for her murder. His and his son's whereabouts are unknown, although it is highly probable that Marcone is responsible for their disappearance. Father Vincent In Death Masks, Father Vittorio VincentDeath Masks, ch. 27 was a priest from Egypt. He was murdered by the Denarians in order for them to impersonate him and be able to hire Harry Dresden's help to locate the Shroud of Turin. He was a little over average height and thin, and his skin burned into tanned leather by the sun. He was said to look anywhere between forty and sixty. His hair was greying and neatly cut, and he wore a black suit with a white clerical collar sharing space with a rosary and a crucifix at his throat.Death Masks, ch. 1 He also had an Eye of Thoth tattooed in a faded green ink, roughly an inch square, located on the inside of the bicep.Death Masks, ch. 5 Harry Dresden is hired by Father Vincent to find the Shroud of Turin, stolen by the Churchmice.Death Masks, ch. 3 Shortly after, Karrin Murphy brought Dresden to the Forensic Institute where Waldo Butters showed him a corpse. It had been heavily mutilated, his hand cut off, and beheaded. It as also riddled with multiple plagues. The only identifying feature was a Eye of Thoth tattoo. Later, Dresden sees the same tattoo on Father Forthill's arm that was on the corpse in the morgue. Forthill told him that Father Vincent has one too, which tipped Dresden to the fact that corpse was the real Vincent and the one he'd been hired by was an imposter, Quintus Cassius of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. Viti In "Monsters", Viti is Goodman Grey's secretary and field collaborator. Of average height, fit and blandly attractive, she has tried to kill him at least once. A professional assassin, she graduated from her training course by killing her whole class."Monsters" She introduces Gentleman Marcone in Grey's office, and considers him dangerous. However, when Grey accept Marcone's job, she joins him in the field, hacking in the brothel's computers and providing technical support. Against her own judgement, she accepts that the brothel's inmates weren't the enemy and leads them to Monster LLC's office. She then calls Harry Dresden for their pickup. Dr. Weatherby In "Welcome to the Jungle", Dr. Wheaterby works at the birds of prey exhibit at the Lincoln Park Zoo. She throws a coffee cup on Harry Dresden's shirt; fortunately it was cold. Willis, Stacy In Blood Rites, Stacy Willis worked as a driver for Arturo Genosa, and was the first one killed by a ritual Entropy curse, called the Malocchio.Blood Rites, ch. 1 Willoughbys The Willoughbys are Harry Dresden's upstairs elderly neighbors. The Willoughbys are elderly.Small Favor, ch. 10 They reside on the second floor of the boarding house that Harry Dresden rents the basement apartment in, and their apartment is located near the front of the house.Changes, ch. 28 In Small Favor, Harry Dresden shovels the walkway to their stairs for them, and the walkway to the mailboxes. In Changes, Harry Dresden breaks his neck in an attempt to rescue them when their building is on fire. Wise, Donny In Storm Front, Donny Wise is a human male photographer, to whom Linda Randall asks to take pictures of Victor Sells' rituals in order to blackmail him.Storm Front, ch. 19 Wrigleyville brothel's security guards In "Monsters", Goodman Grey dispatches four security guards in his raid in the brothel they were working for."Monsters" Wrigleyville brothel's sex workers In "Monsters", two preteen sex workers, a boy and a girl, are having a sleepy breakfast, when Goodman Grey raids their workplace. Yanof In "Something Borrowed", Yanof is a male human tailor, apparently very good at his job. He is assumed to be of Slavic origin and not speaking English. He is fitting Harry Dresden's tuxedo for his role as Billy Borden's best man."Something Borrowed" Young pranksters In "Dog Men", a young man, disguised as a werewolf, chases two young women. When they cross the road just in front of Dresden's car, Harry Dresden jumps out of the car and attacks the boy in an attempt of defending the young women. Dresden's forced to stop when he discovers that the youngster wears a disguise. Joseph Listens-to-Wind reproach him for being unnecessarily jumpy and flies away in the form of a falcon, letting him calm down. Little description on them other than the group being composed by a blond(ish) young man, a blond(ish) young woman, and a dark-haired young woman, and that they're apparently unaware of the dangers they're exposed to."Dog Men" Zero In Ghost Story, Zero is the best friend of Fitz and part of Aristedes' gang. He is a young and inexperienced gang member that gets caught up with a warlock wizard Aristedes after seeking protection from the Fomor and other supernatural threats after the demise of the Red Court. He, Fitz and other gang members were sent by Aristedes to attack Karrin Murphy's home—they riddled it with bullets and Harry follows them back to their hideout.Ghost Story, ch. 12''Ghost Story, ch. 13 Fitz helps him escape Aristedes' control. This allows Father Forthill, Waldo Butters, and Daniel Carpenter escape in ''Ghost Story.Ghost Story, ch. 39 Later, Fitz, Zero, and the gang were taken to the Carpenter home and fed by Charity Carpenter until someone could figure out what to do with them and keep the out of Karrin Murphy's hands.Ghost Story, ch. 41 Notes References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:A Fistful of Warlocks Category:Welcome to the Jungle Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Ghoul Goblin Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat Category:I Was a Teenage Bigfoot Category:War Cry Category:Something Borrowed Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night Category:Down Town Category:It's My Birthday, Too Category:Heorot Category:Small Favor Category:Backup Category:Wild Card Category:Dog Men Category:Day Off Category:The Warrior Category:Curses Category:Last Call Category:Turn Coat Category:Bigfoot on Campus Category:Even Hand Category:Love Hurts Category:Ghost Story Category:Changes Category:Aftermath Category:Bombshells Category:Cold Case Category:Day One Category:Jury Duty Category:Zoo Day Category:Monsters